


A love story told from the point of view of Kim Kibum, a zombie

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: A post-halloween/pre-christmas drabble for hopeful and hopeless romantics.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2





	A love story told from the point of view of Kim Kibum, a zombie

**~~~**

**A love story told from the point of view of Kim Kibum, a zombie**

  
Rambling on the road aimless, I relegated myself with my likes: the brain-fixated decedents that pillage for flesh, for parts of people we consume for no reason.  
  


  
It could be that I smelled life and zest off you, and you were foolish enough to saunter sweetly towards my direction. No one's ever been this willing, so I took my precious time ambling on.  
  


My former self would have thought you the most precious thing on earth. He lived for pretty things. Maybe he did find you. Oh but memory is nothing but a memory to me now.

I take one step and you smile. Another step and you blink your eyes. I carry on looking down lest I forget I’m damned. You take my stiff hand in your little hand to put over the left side of your chest and say, "Do you feel it? It's broken."

  
Maybe it’s the idea that brains were all I wanted that made you so unafraid to offer your heart.

Or perhaps, more monstrous than I am, you deduced that when the dead devours a damaged heart, all the cries it contains would torment us thereon. The sounds drowning us in frenzy and cancelling all other noises that are fodder for our strongest sense, which leads us to everything breathing or what we simply call food. 

  
But coldness is my courage. To honor your bravery I stare at you long enough, hoping my empty eyes would warn you against wishing I'd break out in warmth. Yet you held your ground, even as my hungry grunts turned into hellish growls.

To make the terrifying sound stop, you kissed me full on the mouth. And that's when I began eating you. Out of mercy, I took you in morsels, one every minute, giving you freedom of movement to run, run away. But all you did was stay.  
  


  
Standing to leave after seeing you as no more than a bloody stump, I start to starve again. How could one so lifeless be insatiable? 

Then a hand touches me. Touches my hair, where I’m not supposed to feel, but I keel over and end up at your feet.

Surprised at how you grew limbs and how quickly, I tremble in terror at the sight of your blinding smile and rapidly blinking bright eyes.

  
"You're still hungry. You can have me. Again."

  
Now I know why you are still alive even after I have devoured you. Living is loving. Loving is living.

  
  


But I am cursed to walk forever and beyond, so I start to stagger back, away from your lovely and infinitesimally familiar eyes. I see a cluster of my kindred in the horizon, not family, not friends, just fellow undead.

I turn my back on Lee Taemin, the most beautiful human I must have seen in my former life and ever seen in this. And suddenly I feel it. I feel. Pain.

  
Maybe I'm not so dead after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this drabble. It was supposed to be a personal writing exercise but I got hit by taekey feels and ended up doing this. :-D
> 
> I'm glad I sent this to my friend Liz (err4tic) before posting because she asked questions which I found to be a good basis for the end notes. She asked if Kibum actually ate Taemin, etc. It was a good opportunity to explore what was going through my mind when I wrote this.
> 
> Since it's a supernatural piece (and was originally meant to be written in verse form), it's open to the reader's interpretation. 
> 
> It's possible that zombie Kibum didn't really encounter Taemin but somehow a memory of his old lover Taemin and their unresolved issues were projected onto his zombie consciousness.
> 
> Or Taemin could be a ghost haunting a zombie. lol
> 
> Or Taemin is also a zombie but the evolved kind because he was able to retain some of his human feelings and this causes him to regenerate.
> 
> Or it's set in the real world where there are no zombies and it's just a symbolic depiction of how Kibum lost his true love Taemin because of his cold heart. 
> 
> Anyway, whatever idea (don't forget to stream IDEA haha) you embrace, I hope you enjoyed the drabble. Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks again. Take care. <3


End file.
